


yersinia pestis

by Aletheie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Fournir des backstoriy hasardeuses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, entre la fin des Heros de l'Olympe et le début des Travaux d'Apollon, je respecte rien et surtout pas l'infectiologie, ma passion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheie/pseuds/Aletheie
Summary: Tout cette histoire avait commencé par Chiron, et son speech traditionnel d’avant le dîner. Généralement, c’était très moyennement intéressant et tout le monde attendait que ça passe pour pouvoir manger. Ce soir là, ça avait été une bonne nouvelle :“En collaboration avec l’institut de statistiques de la Nouvelle Rome, nous avons tenu un registre des monstres, dieux hostiles et différents dangers présents sur le territoire américain en ce moment. Les observations sont sans appel, la défaite de Gaia les a beaucoup affaibli. Je pense -”Chiron regarda les pensionnaires de la colonie. C’était les permanents : ceux qui, en temps normaux, devaient rester toute l’année scolaire à Long Island, parce qu’ils étaient trop en danger autre part. Nico en faisait partie. Will en faisait partie.“Je pense que c’est une bonne, une excellente occasion pour que ceux et celles qui le souhaitent rentrent chez eux, au moins une semaine. Vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas avoir vu vos familles depuis longtemps. Les risques n’ont jamais été aussi bas.”-----------------------------Benavides, au fin fond du Texas. C'est une petite bourgade pauvre où Nico a découvert Will.





	yersinia pestis

**Author's Note:**

> Alors rapidement : j'aime le Solangelo. C'est un ship vraiment cool, j'ai déjà écrit dessus et j'écrirai à nouveau.  
> Mais je trouve qu'il a été mal géré dans les bouquins, qu'il sort un peu de nulle part et que globalement, il aurait mérité un développement. Donc puisqu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et que DE TOUTES FAÇONS C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI FAIT TOUT DANS CETTE MAISON, voila une backstory pour Will et le Solangelo.

Tout cette histoire avait commencé par Chiron, et son speech traditionnel d’avant le dîner. Généralement, c’était très moyennement intéressant et tout le monde attendait que ça passe pour pouvoir manger. Pendant la guerre contre Gaia, ces speechs s’étaient emprunt d’une dimension militaire, ils servaient plus de récapitulatifs des ordres et des stratégies que de consignes de colonie. Depuis que mère nature maléfique avait été vaincue, Chiron avait recommencé à annoncer des trucs types “Je vous rappelle qu’il est interdit de marcher dans les fleurs” et “les harpies de ménages passent demain”. Honnêtement ? Les demi-dieux préfèraient ça. C’était relou, mais pas chargé de promesses de mort. 

 

Ce soir là, ça avait même été une bonne nouvelle :

“En collaboration avec l’institut de statistiques de la Nouvelle Rome, nous avons tenu un registre des monstres, dieux hostiles et différents dangers présents sur le territoire américain en ce moment. Les observations sont sans appel, la défaite de Gaia les a beaucoup affaibli. Je pense -”

 

Chiron regarda les pensionnaires de la colonie. C’était les permanents : ceux qui, en temps normaux, devaient rester toute l’année scolaire à Long Island, parce qu’ils étaient trop en danger autre part. Nico en faisait partie. Will en faisait partie.

 

“Je pense que c’est une bonne, une excellente occasion pour que ceux et celles qui le souhaitent rentrent chez eux, au moins une semaine. Vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas avoir vu vos familles depuis longtemps. Les risques n’ont jamais été aussi bas.”

 

Nico, assis seul à la table du bungalow d’Hadès, jeta un coup d’oeil désintéressé autour de lui. Il n’avait nul part où aller. Il s’en foutait, lui, des estimations de l’institut de statistiques de la Nouvelle Rome. Aux autres tables, moins remplies qu’en été, des conversations s’étaient levées. Certains disaient oui, d’autres disaient non, la plupart disaient peut-être. Nico tourna de nouveau la tête. Will Solace fixait comme un débile sa salade de tomates, un grand sourire extatique aux lèvres. Nico… Nico aimait la vue.

 

Même quand Will faisait l’amour des yeux à son assiette, il était adorable. Et son grand sourire heureux ? Nico aurait descendu le Styx en canoë pour le voir. Will devait penser à sa famille. Il devait avoir envie de les revoir et il devait être heureux que Chiron donne une permission générale.

 

Nico, commençant à manger seul à sa table, se fit la réflexion, amère, qu’il aurait voulu avoir ça. Une famille à rejoindre, une maison à retrouver, une vie à reprendre. Mais sa vie à lui était disloquée, improbable et solitaire. La joie visible de Will lui pinçait le coeur de jalousie. C’était un peu pitoyable.  
  


Après le repas, il y eût le feu de camp. Nico n’avouerait jamais qu’il aimait beaucoup ça. Tous les résidents s’asseyaient sur les gradins de l’amphithéâtre où ils voulaient, sans histoire de bungalow. Ça ne rappelait pas à Nico à quel point il était seul.  _ Au contraire _ , pensa t-il quand Will s’assit à côté de lui, tout naturellement. Quelques personnes s’assirent devant ou derrière eux, d’autres descendirent au bas de l’amphithéâtre pour allumer le feu de camp. La plupart du temps, l’activité du soir, c’était des chansons type scouts qui cassaient les oreilles et les couilles de Nico. De temps en temps, le bungalow d’Apollon prenait les choses en main et proposait des concerts ou des pièces de théatre. Ça arrivait aussi qu’on regarde des films, ou, en été, qu’on sorte les jeux de société. Plus rarement, le bungalow d’Hephaistos tirait des feux d’artifices. C’était ce que Nico préférait.

 

Il regarda son voisin, qui souriait toujours comme un demeuré, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

 

\- Tu vas… retourner chez toi ?

 

Sa voix fit sursauter Will. Il cligna des yeux et se concentra sur Nico :

 

\- Oui ! Ouais, je pense, ouais. Ça fait… longtemps.

 

Nico hocha la tête. Tout ce qu’il espérait, c’est que Will ne parte pas trop longtemps.

 

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Chez moi !

 

Ce fut au tour de Nico de cligner des yeux. Will, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, lui souriait. Il avait l’air stupidement sérieux. Le cœur de Nico se serra. C’était exactement pour ça que Will- que Will lui plaisait. A part lui, personne n’avait ce genre d’élan de gentillesse inattendus, étranges et sincères. Ça sortait complètement de nulle part, mais il avait l’air d’être heureux de le proposer.

Nico haussa les épaules :

 

\- Non, je ne vais pas…

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tes parents-

\- Tu déconnes, ma mère adorerait. Elle se plaint toujours qu’elle n’a pas assez de compagnie !

 

Il y eût une seconde de silence, Nico ayant du mal à trouver des arguments pour refuser. Surtout qu’il ne voulait pas refuser :

 

\- Si tu dois retourner chez toi, dans ta famille, je vais gêner plus qu’autre chose.

\- Ma famille, c’est ma mère, mon chien et des fois son copain. Euh, le copain de ma mère, pas de mon chien. Tu dérangerais personne. Ça te ferait des vacances ! Bon, au fin fond du Texas, mais…

\- C’est pas la question, ça me ferait plaisir, mais…

\- Alors !

\- Je vais réfléchir, ok ?

 

Bien sûr, c’était déjà décidé dans sa tête. Il crevait littéralement d’envie de passer des vacances chez Will, seul avec Will. Il avait été prévenu : c’était le fin fond du Texas, il n’y aurait pas grand-chose à faire. A part passer du temps ensemble. Nico n’avait pas osé dire à quel point l’idée lui plaisait.

 

Les sentiments qu’il avait pour Will étaient clairs, même dans sa tête où les choses étaient rarement claires. Ce n’était pas du tout comme le cas Percy, qui l’avait désorienté, déprimé, ostracisé. Il avait juste envie de rester avec Will, d’avoir son attention et son amitié et plus des fois.

 

Il se sentait presque coupable d’avoir accepté. Ce n’était ni désintéressé, ni hétérosexuel.

 

D’abord, ils avaient empruntés une portion du labyrinthe pour aller jusqu’à Houston. Une seconde, Nico avait eut envie de suggérer que peut-être on songe à considérer l’idée d’entrevoir la possibilité d’utiliser le vol d’ombre, mais il savait très bien que Will mettrait un veto complet. Pas besoin de s’épuiser à argumenter, d’autant que le voyage s’était bien passé. Chiron et l’institut de statistiques avaient raison : la défaite de Gaia avait calmé beaucoup de choses. Le labyrinthe était tranquille, il lui manquait beaucoup de l’énergie maléfique qu’il avait habituellement. Il ne cherchait pas à les désorienter ou à les écarter de leurs chemin : il était presque inerte.

 

À Houston, sous un soleil insupportable, ils avaient pris un bus. A mesure qu’ils approchaient de leurs destination, Will devenait de plus en plus enthousiaste. À la gare routière, il jouait de la batterie sur son sac à dos. En montant dans le bus, il chantait à mi-voix. Ce n’était pas inhabituel de le voir de bonne humeur, mais Nico avait l’impression de ne jamais pouvoir s’en lasser.

 

Ils s’assirent à côté dans le vieux car. Jusque là, le voyage s’était bien passé, ce qui changeait agréablement de tous les voyages que Nico avait fait dans sa vie. Ils avaient apporté un jeu de cartes aux coins tordus, mais les suspensions du car étaient tellement mauvaises qu’il était complètement impossible de faire une partie sans que les cartes ne sautent et volent de partout.

 

Au fur et à mesure qu’on s’enfonçait dans le Texas, que le paysage devenait plus aride, les gens descendaient du bus. La dernière heure du trajet, ils étaient seul dans le véhicule, avec le chauffeur et un homme qui dormait dans le fond. Will racontait :

 

\- En ce moment, j’essaye de convaincre Chiron d’acheter du matériel d’imagerie médicale.

\- Pour faire des radios ? Des IRM, ce genre de choses ?

\- Exactement !

\- Tu sais manier ça ?

\- Bof, non, mais en s’y mettant à plusieurs on comprendra bien.

 

Nico n’osa pas protester. Il commençait à connaître assez bien la colonie pour savoir que « ouais bof ça ira bien » était un argument tout à fait valable. Il hocha la tête :

 

\- Ce serait utile pour quand tes patients se cassent des choses…

 

Will paru complètement déconcerté par sa réponse. Il finit par articuler :

 

\- OUI ! Oui, bien sûr ! Oui, c’est super utile pour tout ce qui est… os. Et organes. Quand c’est… cassé et tout. Totalement.

 

Il y eût une seconde de silence gênant, puis :

 

\- Écoute, tu t’es jamais demandé où est la vessie de Chiron, toi ?

 

Nico n’eut pas le temps de répondre que  _ non _ , que le chauffeur annonçait :

 

\- Benavides dans cinq minutes !

 

Ils se levèrent en récupérant leurs sac à dos dans les filets à bagages. Le paysage était sec, les arbustes et les bâtiments étaient bas, comme s’ils voulaient fuir le soleil.

 

Le car les laissa au bord de la route principale, qui passait tout droit entre les maisons. Will rayonnait, il inspirait des grandes bouffées d’air, regardant partout autour de lui :

 

\- C’est exactement comme je m’en rappelle.

 

Nico n’osait pas le dire, mais l’endroit lui paru… pauvre. Les maisons avaient l’air de mobil-home, entourées de jardins sans fleurs, avec des voitures en train de pourrir. Une odeur de poussière pesait dans l’air. Ceci dit, après une minute, Nico se fit la réflexion qu’il était biaisé et que le niveau de vie qu’il avait connu n’était pas répandu. Il emboîta le pas à Will. Celui-ci sautillait sur le trottoir dallé, Nico ne pensa pas à lui dire qu’il était ridicule. Il enfila la deuxième bretelle de son sac à dos en souriant.

 

Ils longèrent la route principale, Texas Drive, pendant deux minutes avant que Nico n’aperçoive une femme debout sur un perron, quelques maisons plus loin. Will la repéra aussi et parti comme une flèche se jeter dans ses bras. Nico s’approcha, presque en trottinant. Il était affreusement curieux de découvrir qui pouvait bien avoir enfanté Will Solace.

 

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé que Will pourrait avoir une mère. Il était trop… Apollon. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau hâlée, ses yeux bleus ciel, son physique d’éphèbe, sa personnalité avenante et créative, son talent pour la médecine : il aurait très bien pu être une statue d’Apollon qui aurait prit vie. Où étaient les gènes de sa mère là-dedans ?

 

Et quand Nico vit Naomi Solace, tout lui parut évident. Elle était brune, faisait une tête et demie de moins que son fils, mais leurs cheveux bouclaient de la même manière autour de leurs sourires identiques. Elle avait la même énergie dans ses mouvements.

 

Elle s’approcha de Nico avec une exclamation de joie et le prit dans ses bras potelés. Il essaya de ne pas trop se raidir.

 

\- Bonjour Nico ! Bienvenue ! Le voyage n’a pas été trop long ? Trop pénible ? Non ? Parfait !

 

Elle les fit rentrer en expliquant :

 

\- J’ai vu le car passer le long de Texas Drive, alors je suis sortie vous attendre ! Vous voulez manger et boire ?

 

Will répondit oui avant que Nico n’ait eu le temps de décliner poliment.

 

\-  _ Mama _ , où est le chien ?

\- Dans le salon ! Je crois qu’il dort.

 

Effectivement, le bruit de Will ouvrant la porte du salon réveilla un chien qui dormait au pied d’un vieux canapé en tissu.

Il ressemblait à un chien qui aurait été généré par la fonction « aléatoire » des sims. Impossible de lui attribuer une quelconque race, mais le bond qu’il fit quand il reconnut Will fut complètement improbable. Après l’avoir assailli de coups de langues, il vint saluer Nico, beaucoup plus prudemment, à la grande joie de celui-ci.

 

Nico puait la mort, littéralement. Il savait que les animaux le sentait et généralement ils l’évitaient. Ceci dit, ça ne semblait pas du tout déranger le chien de Will, qui se mit en tête de sniffer ce qu’il avait à l’intérieur de son jeans. Nico trouva ça bizarre, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque autre chose : la maison sentait la mort aussi. Pas grand-chose, comme une odeur très diffuse de poussière. Personne, à part un fils d’Hadès ne l’aurait remarqué.

 

Il eût envie d’en parler à Will, mais celui-ci défaisait ses lacets avec tellement d’enthousiasme que Nico se serait sentit coupable de l’interrompre. Et puis, sérieux, pour lui dire quoi ? « Eh gros, merci de m’inviter chez toi, ta maison sent la mort, dans tous les sens du terme ahahahah quelqu’un est probablement décédé ici. » ?

 

Madame Solace revint dans le salon avec des oreos et du coca. Contrairement à ce que la médecine ou le bon sens indiqueraient, Will se jeta dessus. C’était à la fois le meilleur soignant et le pire patient que Nico ait jamais vu. Il prit un verre de coca en remerciant, un peu mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être chez des parents de ses potes. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir des potes. Et il avait encore moins l’habitude d’avoir des potes qui avaient des parents.

 

\- Alors, Nico, dis moi, tu es le fils de quel dieu ? Will ne m’a pas dit. Il ne me dit jamais rien !

 

Nico manqua de s’étouffer. Donc, c’était de là que venait le côté pieds-dans-le-plat de Will ? Il articula :

 

\- Hadès.

\- Oooh, c’est le dieu… des enfers, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Elle semblait réciter une leçon.

 

\- Euh- oui, entre autres.

\- Est-ce que ça te donne des pouvoirs, comme Will ?

\- Ben… surtout des trucs en rapport avec la mort.

 

Là, elle eut l’air inquiète :

 

\- Ah. Et tu le fais souvent ?

 

Will interrompit, la bouche pleine d’oreo, les pieds sur son chien qui avait l’air ravi de la situation :

 

\- Non, parce que ça l’épuise vite, après il nous fait des anémies et je dois le transfuser.

\- … C’est toi qui insiste pour me transfuser au lieu de me donner de l’ambroisie normalement.

 

Haussement d’épaule :

 

\- J’aime bien te piquer, t’as des belles veines.

 

Est-ce que c’était un compliment ? Nico n’en savait rien, mais madame Solace plissa les yeux :

 

\- Vous le laissez vraiment vous soigner ?

 

Nico hocha la tête, l’air de dire que ça l’étonnait aussi. En vérité, Will n’était pas le conseiller du bungalow 7 pour rien, mais une fois qu’il avait décidé qu’il aimait vous piquer, vous aviez une aiguille dans le bras tous les trois jours.

 

\- Et tu vis depuis longtemps à la colonie ?

 

Nico faillit grimacer. On allait vraiment utiliser ses traumatismes comme introduction ?

 

\- Euh… pas vraiment. Je connais depuis plusieurs années mais j’y suis installé depuis les derniers… événements seulement.

 

Comment expliquer à la mère de son crush sa vie de clochard des ténèbres ? Question épineuse, mais Madame Solace n’eut pas vraiment l’air de s’en préoccuper. Elle demanda, le plus naturellement du monde :

 

\- La bataille contre Gaia ?

 

Nico dut faire une drôle de tête. Il ne se serait pas imaginé qu’une simple mortelle puisse suivre les évènements de leurs monde, et encore moins qu’elle puisse lâcher ça comme ça. Will avait froncé les sourcils :

 

\-  _ Mama _ , les noms ont du pouvoir, ne dis pas ça à voix haute.

\- Et alors ? Je pensais que vous l’aviez battue ! Nico, tu ne manges pas ? Oh, peut-être que tu n’aimes pas les oreos ? Attends, je vais te chercher autre chose !

 

Avant qu’il n’ai pu protester, elle s’était levée en trottinant vers la cuisine. Il resta avec Will qui le narguait avec un sourire et son chien, qui était visiblement fasciné par la chaussette que son maître avait enlevée.

 

Nico repéra, pendu au mur au dessus de Will, un petit tableau très coloré, semblant représenter un marché. Les couleurs vives avaient l’air de dégouliner sur la tapisserie. Il se souvenait vaguement en avoir vu de ce style, le temps où il était resté au Casino Lotus.

 

\- Qu’est ce que c’est ?

 

Will leva les yeux vers le mur :

 

\- Un tableau mexicain. Mon grand père est arrivé tout droit du Mexique.

 

Nico plissa les yeux, pas sûr que Will ne se foute pas de sa gueule.

 

\- Tu es… mexicain, toi ?

\- D’origine, mais ouais. J’ai quelques ancêtres natifs, aussi.

\- Will, tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu ressembles autant à Sitting Bull que moi à T’Challa.

 

Will éclata de rire, visiblement heureux que Nico ai aimé Black Panther, qu’il l’avait forcé à regarder :

 

\- Je tiens plus d’Apollon !

 

Madame Solace revint, avec cinq paquets de gâteaux différents (rien d’excessif) :

 

\- Quand j’étais petite, je me vantais d’avoir toutes les origines qu’on pouvait avoir au Texas : latina, navajo, apache, blanche… et puis Will m’a battu !

 

Son ton presque exaspéré fit rire son fils et Nico. Effectivement, on pouvait difficilement faire plus mélangé que Will. Nico se fit la remarque que c’était dommage qu’avec tout ça, il ressemble exactement à une statue grecque. Enfin, dommage si on aimait pas les traits harmonieux et réguliers, les bras discrètement musclés et les corps sveltes.

 

Moyennement dommage.

 

\- Nico est italien. De Venise.

\- Oh, c’est vrai ? Comme j’aimerais y aller ! Je ne suis pratiquement jamais sortie du Texas, mais l’Europe, oh la la, comme j’aimerais !

 

Nico avait mené pas mal de bataille. Pour son âge, il avait carrément une autorité en matière de trucs difficiles et douloureux et inconfortables et dangereux. Il avait perdu et tué et il avait vécu des choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots tant elles lui faisaient mal. Il aurait pensé que plus aucune émotion ne pouvait l’étonner.

Et pourtant Naomi Solace était un tout autre level. Elle était absolument adorable et lui posait un tas de questions sur Venise et l’Italie, contente quelle que soit la réponse. Il n’était pas exactement paniqué, parce qu’il arrivait à communiquer avec elle, mais elle était terrifiante. Parce qu’elle était la mère de son crush et ce seul statut la plaçait quelque part au-dessus de l’Olympe.

Tout au fond, il chérissait ce malaise, parce que c’était une expérience commune à tous les gens qui ont un crush.

 

Will avait l’air vaguement préoccupé, maintenant qu’il était là. Son chien lui léchait les pieds, ce qui le faisait rire, mais ça avait l’air plus nerveux qu’autre chose. Pendant le dîner, il jouait avec sa nourriture en silence, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui. Nico, absorbé par sa gène, ne s’en rendit compte qu’au plat de résistance. Aussitôt, il lui vint l’idée terrifiante que  _ Will regrettait de l’avoir emmené ici _ . A la fin du repas, les deux seules choses qu’on entendait étaient le bruit des couverts et la voix de madame Solace. Même celle-ci s’interrompit, d’un coup. Elle parlait encore de l’Europe à une seconde et celle d’après elle annonçait :

 

\- Will. Dis-le à Nico tout de suite. Tu n’es pas toi-même, c’est désagréable pour tout le monde.

 

Il hocha la tête, le coeur de Nico se serra. Il les regarda sans comprendre, Will se leva :

 

\- Viens, faut que j’te montre un truc.

 

Nico le suivit dans le couloir. Sur le parquet, il y avait des larges flaques de lumières dorées. Il sentait encore une fois l’odeur poussiéreuse de la mort, et il savait que c’était ce dont Will allait lui parler.

 

Il s’arrêtèrent devant une porte. Celle de la salle de bain. Elle était couverte de plein de petits traits et d’inscriptions. Sur le principe, c’était adorable : on avait tracé au stylo des traits qui correspondaient à des tailles, en notant l’âge et le prénom des enfants. Un frisson désagréable parcouru la moelle spinale de Nico en lisant : “Will, 4 ans” et plus loin : “Soledad, 2 ans”. Will, appuyé contre la chambranle, était bien plus grand que la dernière marque que Nico pouvait voir, qui indiquait sa taille à 14 ans. 

 

Will allait dire quelque chose, mais il se rendit compte que c’était inutile. Nico remonta les inscriptions des yeux : Soledad, 1 an. Soledad, 2 ans. Soledad, 3 ans. Soledad, 4 ans.

 

Nico avait un milliard de questions, mais envie d’en poser aucune. Finalement, ce fut Will :

 

\- Je voulais pas… genre te le cacher. T’es un fils d’Hadès de toutes façons, t’aurais fait un rêve à la con ou un truc du genre et tu l’aurais deviné, donc bon… nique sa mère.

 

Nico hocha la tête. Ouais. Nique sa mère.

 

\- Je l’avais… un peu senti.

\- Ouais, j’m’en doutais.

\- C’était une fille d’Apollon ?

\- Nan. Son père s’appelle Javier. Mais il a quitté  _ Mama _ après ça, il a pas supporté.

\- Il s’est passé quoi ?

 

Will passa ses doigts sur la porte :

 

\- Maladie.

 

Nico hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait  _ qui _ penser. Bianca.

 

\- Désolé. J’étais super heureux de t’inviter, j’ai pas trop penser que je devrais te parler de ça. J’veux dire- c’était pas… le concept des vacances. Mais tu l’aurais su un jour ou l’autre t’façons.

 

Comment Nico l’aurait su ? Il ne le dit pas. Will parlait beaucoup, mais peu de lui. A l’infirmerie, Nico l’avait supporté pendant qu’il dissertait sur l’impact culturel des Power Rangers, mais n’avait pas entendu un mot sur sa famille, son passé. 

 

Il y eut un silence. Nico sentait la panique lui monter à la gorge. Il aurait dû savoir quoi dire, il avait perdu sa soeur aussi, il connaissait la douleur, l’impuissance, les regrets. Il était censé pouvoir  _ être juste _ . Mais le chagrin n’est pas universel. Il ne savait pas si celui de Will ressemblait au sien. Quand bien même ils auraient ressenti exactement la même chose, il se serait retrouvé bien con, parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui le soulagerait, lui.

 

\- Désolé, je ne… sais pas quoi te dire.

 

Will sourit, et, comme il le faisait parfois, il lança une réponse qui surprit Nico :

 

\- Je pense pas que tu puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’utile, pour être honnête. Je voulais juste que tu saches.

 

Nico ne répondit pas, le ventre soudain douloureux. Parfois, Will Solace avait un côté divin et inaccessible. Nico ne comprenait pas tout. 

Ils retrouvèrent leurs places à la table de la cuisine pour la fin du dîner. Le regard que posait Naomi Solace sur son fils était indéchiffrable.

 

Nico se levait pour débarrasser quand, sans prévenir et sans explications, Will se leva d’un bond. Il se précipita dans le couloir avec un juron qui fit grincer des dents sa mère. Nico le regarda avec des grands yeux et le suivit du regard. Il remarqua le chien de Will… qui tenait dans sa gueule baveuse une des chaussures de Nico. Will se précipita sur lui, ce qui provoqua une lueur d’intelligence dans les yeux crétins de son chien, qui fila entre ses jambes puis par la baie vitrée du salon. Will se lança à sa poursuite en l’arrosant d’insultes et Nico se lança à la poursuite de Will, ce qui avait une vague connotation de métaphore.

 

Il ne fallut que quelques mètres à Nico pour se demander ce qu’ _ était _ exactement cet animal. Il descendait à toute allure Texas Drive, en distançant son maître sans problème. Qu’il distance Nico, l’anémique de service, c’était une chose, mais Will, le genre de mec dans les pubs pour les barres protéinées ? Impressionnant. En plus, il avait l’air de comprendre qu’il pouvait passer sous les barrières et que ça prenait plus de temps aux garçons pour les sauter. Ils atterrirent dans un champs qui devait avoir été récemment moissonné, parce que les herbes étaient coupées nettes sous leurs pieds nus. Le chien courait toujours comme un dingue, serrant précieusement la chaussure de Nico.

 

Des bottes de foin étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers, jetant des ombres allongées par le soleil déclinant. Will et Nico eurent la même idée en même temps. Will cria : “Nico, non !”, mais il avait déjà sauté dans une des flaques d’obscurité. Il réapparu juste devant le chien, qui n’eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup, et qui se fit arracher la chaussure de la gueule. Will les rejoignit mort de rire : la chaussure que Nico tenait avait été machouillée avec une passion et une application admirable, et n’avait plus grand chose d’une chaussure. Il la regardait, dégouté, et Will essayait de s’excuser au milieu de sa crise de fou rire. 

 

Au final, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l’herbe qui piquait, haletants et pieds nus et transpirant. Nico tourna la tête pour regarder Will. Il tenait son chien par le collier, ses bras musclés avaient l’air dorés dans la lumière du soir. 

Nico essayait de dé-apprendre tout ce qu’on lui avait inculqué sur le sexe quand il était enfant. Ce n’était pas simple. Une voix, ancienne et persuasive, lui répétait toujours que ce qu’il voulait était  _ mal _ . Ceci dit, Nico avait de plus en plus de mal à la croire. Le sentiment qu’il avait pour Will était compliqué, mais pas mauvais. C’était doux, rassurant, chaud. 

 

Will soupira :

 

\- Aaaaaah- désolé pour ta godasse, sérieux.

\- C’est pas très grave, c’est juste une chaussure.

\- On ira t’en racheter une paire demain. Ok ?

 

Nico hocha la tête. De toutes façons, à part explorer les champs et acheter des chaussures, ils n’avaient rien de prévu. Will sembla lire dans ses pensées :

 

\- On pourrait aller se baigner dans la rivière au sud, aussi. Rester dans ma chambre et jouer aux cartes. Apprendre des tours au chien. Oh ! À une demie heure, y’a une ferme qui élève des bisons ! T’en as déjà vu des vrais ? On fera ça. 

\- J’ai déjà vu Frank se changer en bison.   
  


Will s’appuya sur son coude, à moitié couché et visiblement offensé :

 

\- Ca compte pas !

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que c’est Frank ! Pas un vrai bison.

\- C’est Frank transformé en vrai bison. Donc un vrai bison.

\- Non ! Spirituellement, c’pas un bison.

\- Oh mes dieux, Will,  _ si _ , ça compte comme un bison.

\- Nico je suis Texan, tu es Italien, c’est moi qui ai l’autorité sur la bisonologie.

\- Ca veut rien dire et je parie que les bisons viennent même pas spécialement du Texas.

\- C’est pas la question. Je suis plus un bison que toi, c’est tout.

 

Nico eut un grognement frustré. Will était de la pire sorte de mauvaise foi : il était persuadé sincèrement d’avoir raison. “Ta gueule”, grogna Nico, ce qui le fit rire :

 

\- Ah, t’as juré !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu dis jamais d’insultes ! Enfin, presque jamais. 

 

Ca fit rougir Nico. Des fois, son éducation ressortait. Effectivement, il avait à peu près le vocabulaire d’un joueur de Scrabble de 65 ans.

 

\- Tout le monde peut pas être comme toi et mettre une insulte dans toutes ses phrases.

 

Will le prit comme une invitation et se mit à beugler, tout seul au milieu du champ :

 

\- PUTAIN D’SA GRAND MERE LA PUTE J’T’ENCULE FILS DE PUTE LA VIE D’MOI PUTAIN D’MERDE PUTAIN DE… (il tomba à cours d’imagination) PUTAIN.

 

Nico était livide, mais le chien de Will agitait la queue comme un dingue, visiblement heureux de voir son maître gueuler. 

 

Ils rentrèrent en chantant une chanson qu’ils avaient entendu à la radio dans le car. Nico avait bon espoir que ces vacances se passent bien. Il prit une douche chaude, ils regardèrent un film à la télé pendant que Naomi et Nico se moquaient de Will qui refusait de prendre une douche parce que “ça va j’suis pas sale”.

 

Nico s’endormit dans le lit de Will, celui-ci était dans un matelas juste à côté. Nico lui marcherait sûrement dessus le matin, la chambre était trop petite pour deux.

 

Vers minuit ou une heure, il rencontra Soledad. Il était dans un grand champs, comme celui où le chien les avait conduit, éclairé par un soleil cru. Il baignait dans sa propre transpiration, sa bouche était sèche. Il faisait une chaleur infernale. 

Elle le regardait, debout sur la pointe de ses petits pieds. Elle ressemblait de manière frappante à Naomi Solace. En tendant ses bras vers Nico, elle faisait une moue qu’il avait déjà vu sur le visage de Will.

\- Câlin !, ordonna t-elle, et il se baissa pour obéir, malgré le fait que le contact humain par cette chaleur lui paraisse insupportable. 

Quand les mains de Nico touchèrent son dos, elle se mit à hurler et il se réveilla en sursaut. 

 

Il était trempé de sueur, étouffant. L’air chaud du printemps texan l’empêchait presque de respirer. Il se leva, trébucha sur Will que ça ne réveilla pas plus que ça, et passa la tête par la fenêtre. Il n’avait vu que sur le jardin des Solace, Texas Drive et des champs. Tout était vide, tranquille, sombre. Dans l’obscurité, Nico distinguait la forme incertaine des arbres sur le bord de la route. Il n’avait pas peur des fantômes, surtout pas des fantômes d’une fillette de quatre ans. Il avait peur de ce que sa présence signifiait. De ce que depuis les Enfers, Soledad essayait de lui dire.

 

Will se retourna sur son matelas. Nico se rapprocha, s’assit sur le parquet à côté. Habitant à l’année un des bungalows les plus peuplés du camp, Will avait développé la capacité étonnante à dormir même si quelqu’un faisait un bruit monstrueux juste à côté de sa tête. Même dans le noir, sa crinière blonde irradiait une vague lumière dorée, témoignage qu’il appartenait au monde du jour. 

 

Souvent, Nico se posait des questions compliquées et inutiles (pour aller avec sa vie compliquée et inutile). L’une d’entre elle était : pourquoi Will ? Pourquoi lui, particulièrement, pour lui tordre le ventre et -comme disait Will- le rendre tachycarde ? Pour Percy, c’était évident. Il devait trouver un mec pour matérialiser ses préférences. Autant prendre celui qu’on voyait partout, dont on entendait partout parler, qui était plutôt beau, plutôt sympa. 

Will aussi était plutôt beau et plutôt gentil, mais il était aussi ultra chelou, épuisant, hygiéniquement douteux. Percy ne serait jamais arrivé un matin à 6h30 dans le bungalow d’Hadès en beuglant : “NICO COMMENT ON DIT “RÉTENTION URINAIRE AIGUË” EN ITALIEN ?!”.

Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse, mais il n’en avait pas du tout. A la place, il avait une envie dévorante. Il se pencha vers Will et l’embrassa doucement, le coeur au bord de l’explosion. Il était terrifié à l’idée que Will se réveille, ça gâchait même la saveur du baiser. Il bondit sur son lit, le coeur battant. La respiration de Will n’avait même pas tremblé.

 

Nico n’espérait rien de Will.

 

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent le petit déjeuné avec le chien dans le jardin, en regardant passer les voitures, avec des céréales américains multicolores bizarres et du lait de la ferme plus loin sur Texas Drive. Will insista pour que Nico mange une banane, tout en se bourrant de pâte à tartiner bon marché. Quand Nico lui fit remarquer que ses artères étaient probablement dans un état lamentable, il répondit que c’était les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés. Nico n’osa pas chercher un argument contre la pseudo-sagesse de grand mère et accepta simplement que Will mourrait de son cholestérol à 25 ans. 

 

L’après-midi, ils décidèrent d’aller acheter les chaussures de Nico. En sortant dans le jardin, Nico appris de nouveau quelque chose sur Will : il conduisait un de ses pick-up rouge chromé que seuls les américains conduisent. Sa mère avait une voiture d’allure et de taille raisonnable, mais lui était très fier de montrer à Nico qu’il pouvait transporter un minotaure dans la sienne. Nico lui fit remarquer que la dernière fois qu’ils avaient croisé un minotaure,  _ une certaine personne _ était évanouie et Nico avait fait le job seul. La remarque ne plus pas à Will qui s’inventa une excuse  **pourrie** et sauta au volant de son pick up. Nico, en montant, chaussé de vieilles baskettes de Will beaucoup trop grandes, remarqua à quel point l’engin était haut et à quel point c’était ridicule, mais il se tut. Ils conduisirent jusqu’au Target de la grande ville d’à côté en brayant des chansons de feu de camp. 

 

Nico ne s’habiturait probablement jamais aux supermarchés. Il avait eu toute son enfance l’habitude des produits frais ramenés par les domestiques qui allaient les chercher au producteur et les entassaient dans le cellier. Les supermarchés lui semblaient… maléfiques d’une certaines manière. Il y avait de tout, partout, tout le temps. Il devait y avoir un prix monstrueux à payer pour cette abondance artificielle. Souvent, en mission, il n’avait pas le choix, il s’arrêtait dans les supermarchés. Mais dès qu’il pouvait, il les évitait. 

 

Will, tout l’inverse, semblait extrêmement à son aise. Malgré le fait qu’ils n’aient prévu de n’acheter qu’une paire de chaussure, il avait pris un caddie et le poussait joyeusement dans les allées, le nez levé vers les serviettes hygiéniques au packaging colorés. Il avait conduit en plein soleil, alors il avait quelques taches de rousseurs qui sortaient sur le haut de ses pommettes. Il zigzaguait entre les gens autour d’eux en faisant des vieux bruitages de voitures : “nyyyyoooooooooommm, nyyoom, iiiiiiiiiiiihhhh, vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooouuuuuummmmm”. C’était ridicule. D’un coup, il s’arrêta :

 

\- Nico.

\- Oui ?

\- J’ai une idée de jeu.

 

Nico essaya de faire passer tout son desespoir et sa crainte dans son regard, mais Will sembla le prendre comme un encouragement. 

 

\- Ca s’appelle “bite”.

\- OK. Je ne veux pas jouer.

\- En gros, on doit dire “bite” chacun à notre tour. On le dit de plus en plus fort à chaque tour, celui qui a trop honte pour renchérit a perdu.

\- C’est incroyable, quand même. 

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais avoir une bonne idée, quand même, au moins une fois de temps en temps, mais ce n’est jamais le cas.

 

La pique fit rire Will. Nico se souvint qu’il ne pouvait pas résister à son rire, et que, de toutes façons, il avait envie de se sentir comme un ado débile qui répétait “bite” dans un supermarché.

 

Ils trouvèrent le rayon chaussure sans trop de mal. C’était un rayon avec des pantoufles en plastique ou des petites basquettes en toile bon marchés. Ce n’était pas le genre de choses que Nico achèterait normalement, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Pendant qu’il examinait les différentes couleurs, il entendit Will murmurer :

 

\-  _ Bite _ . 

 

C’était vraiment à peine plus haut qu’un souffle. Nico avait plus deviné le mot sur les lèvres de Will qu’il ne l’avait entendu. Il hésita une seconde, et puis, un tout petit peu plus fort, il chuchota :

 

\-  _ Bite _ .

\- Bite.

\- Bite.

\- Bite.

\- Bite.

 

Leurs voix étaient presque à un volume normal, maintenant. Quelqu’un qui aurait été du même côté de l’allée les aurait entendu. Will reprit, à voix haute :

 

\- Bite. 

\- Bite.

 

Une dame entre deux âges apparut au fond de l’allée, poussant son caddie. Elle leur lança un vague regard et s’arrêta devant des crocs à fourrure.

 

\- Bite.

 

Elle leva la tête, intriguée, mais la baissa de nouveau. Nico eut envie d’abandonner, pas du tout chaud pour continuer alors qu’elle était juste à côté. Un rire contenu brillait dans les yeux de Will. Nico trouva le courage de dire, très posément :

 

\- Bite. 

 

Elle releva la tête. Will enchaîna sans sourciller :

 

\-  **Bite** .

 

Nico, en prenant des basquettes en toile noire :

 

\-  **Bite** .

 

Will répondit très naturellement, sa voix très distinctement audible dans toute l’allée. Les joues de Nico le brûlait. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il savait très bien que la dame les regardait. La HONTE. 

 

\-  **Bite** !

 

Et là, le sang de Nico ne fit qu’un tour. Il voulait gagner et aussi se sortir le plus vite possible de cette situation horrible mais bizarrement drôle dans laquelle Will le mettait. Il ne savait pas s’il adorait ou s’il détestait cette sensation entre la honte et fou rire. Comme souvent avec Will, il était en dehors de ses limites. Un espèce de réflexe reptilien le poussa, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla :

 

\-  **BITE !!**

 

La dame à quelques mètres les entendit, et sûrement aussi deux ou trois rayons autour. Un homme entre deux âges, avec une moustache énorme et un t-shirt du drapeau confédéré, s’approcha d’eux. Will s’échappa en courant, suivi de Nico qui tenait ses chaussures. A la surprise de celui-ci, il releva le défi et, en galopant, il beugla “BITE”. Nico, encore une fois sans réfléchir, lui répondit.

 

Bien évidemment, le vigile repéra rapidement les deux abrutis qui couraient dans son magasin en hurlant “BITE !”. Il leur demanda une fois d’arrêter avant de se lancer à leurs trousses. Ils glapirent tous les deux, continuant à s’enfuir plus loin dans le magasin. 

 

\- REV’NEZ LA !! CA VA PAS DE SE COMPORTER COMME CA DANS UN MAGASIN ?!

\- BITE !

\- BIIITE !!!

\- VOS PARENTS- ILS VONT-

\- BIIIIIIIIIIIITE !!!!

 

Ils se seraient fait rattraper si Nico, attrapant à la fois la main de Will et un paquet qui attira son attention sur une étagère, n’avait pas plongé dans l’ombre crue de la lumière des néons. 

 

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking du magasin, à l’ombre de la voiture de Will. Celui-ci bondit dans son pick up :

 

\- VITE, qu’ils repèrent pas ma plaque d’immatriculation !

 

Nico plongea sur le siège passagers, et ils sortirent en trombe du parking. Ils haletaient et riaient comme des débiles, avec le rire gras et niais des ados de 16 ans. 

 

Quand il eût reprit sa respiration et réalisé que des filets de sueurs lui coulait sur les tempes, Nico eut un éclair de lucidité. Quelle mouche l’avait piqué ?! Il regarda Will. La sensation de fou rire hystérique brûlait toujours dans sa poitrine, il souriait contre son gré. Et c’était tellement naturel et stupide et à la fois, mes dieux, c’était pas normal de se sentir si léger.

 

Jamais personne ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps d’être dans l’âge con.

Will lui offrait des choses dont il ne savait même pas qu’il en avait envie.

 

Alors qu’il s’arrêtait à un feu rouge, Will couvrit le bruit de son moteur en parlant :

 

\- T’as pris quoi à part tes pompes ?

 

Nico ouvrit la main : il tenait trois paquets de cartes Mythomagic. Ca faisait des années qu’il n’en avait pas vu. Comment il pouvait en trouver comme ça au fin fond du Texas ? Ce trou paumé y jouait toujours ? Il les avait pris par pur réflexe, parce qu’avant il les prenait automatiquement. Il n’était même pas sûr de se souvenir comment jouer, ceci dit.

Will hocha la tête et redémarra :

 

\- Mon cousin Marco y jouait. Ca date, ces trucs.

\- Oui, mais j’aimais vraiment beaucoup ça.

\- On y jouera ! 

\- Je sais pas si je me souviens des règles.

\- On regardera sur internet !

 

Nico le regarda bizarrement. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’utiliser internet. Il y avait des pc fixes à la colonie, mais c’étaient de telles vieilleries qu’ils allaient parfaitement dans le thème Grèce antique. Il savait que Will s’en servait assez souvent, notamment pour se tenir au courant des publications médicales. C’était peut-être un des demi-dieux qui maîtrisait le mieux les ordinateurs. Nico, lui, avait vite compris qu’il y avait un tas de choses sur internet qui l’interessaient et le terrifiaient en même temps. Les ressources misent en ligne par tous les centres LGBT. Par exemple.

 

A l’arrivée chez Will, Naomi Solace sentit très bien que quelque chose s’était passé. Will tenta de garder leurs bêtises pour eux mais Nico, paralysé par la peur de ce qu’elle pourrait penser de lui, le vit céder avec horreur. Il raconta à sa mère ce qui s’était passé. Cette fois, il ne rigolait pas du tout. Il se foutait de ce que le vigile pensait. Mais MADAME SOLACE ?! Madame Solace pouvait décider de sa vie et de sa mort. Elle était aussi puissante à ses yeux que n’importe lequel des crétins de l’Olympe. 

 

A sa grande surprise, elle n’eut pas l’air particulièrement scandalisée, ni quoi que ce soit :

 

\- Bon… effectivement, ce n’était pas très mature. Par contre, retournez payer dès demain. Les employés ont souvent des problèmes lors des vols. Généralement, ce qui a été volé est déduit de leur paie. 

\- Madame je- je suis confus je veux dire… Ça nous a fait rire mais je sais que… voilà.

 

Elle les regarda tous les deux, leur sourit et secoua la tête :

 

\- Tu sais, Nico, il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie. Je vous demande juste de réparer votre bêtise.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, en revenant du Target, assis dans le pick up qui courait le long des longues routes texanes, Nico reprocha :

 

\- Will, tu crains d’avoir dit ce qu’on avait fait à ta mère… qu’est ce qu’elle pense de moi, maintenant ? Elle doit me détester.

 

Will roula des yeux dans le rétro.

 

\- Nah. On a fait une connerie, mais personne n’en a trop souffert. C’est bon. 

\- Mais elle doit me prendre pour un gros con irresponsable.

\- N’importe quoi. Elle sait qu’on voulait juste s’amuser.

\- Quand même… j’ai trop honte.

 

Will soupira :

 

\- Nico, tu te rends compte de ce que ma mère a vécu ? Son fils est un demi-dieu et sa fille est morte à quatre ans. Tu ne penses pas qu’elle est plus philosophe que ça ?

 

Nico se renferma tout de suite :

 

\- Ouais… désolé.

\- T’as pas à être désolé. J’comprend que ça t'inquiète, ce que ma mère pense de toi. Je veux juste te dire qu’elle ne réfléchit pas comme ça. 

 

Il y eût une seconde de silence, et Will reprit :

 

\- Tiens, y’a un coin où je veux t’amener. ET ! Tu sais que ton organe le mieux vascularisé est le rectum ?

 

Nico écouta les explications en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Will exactement pourquoi l’avis de sa mère lui tenait autant à coeur, mais celui-ci avait quand même l’air de plus ou moins comprendre. 

 

Ils s’éloignèrent de plus en plus de toute agglomération. Au bout de dix minutes, ils ne croisaient presque plus de voitures, et la route était complètement défoncée. Au bout de quinze, c’était devenu un chemin de terre.

 

Will gara son pick-up sous un chêne immense, seul sur une butte au milieu de champs. Il n’y avait aucune habitations dans les parages, toute trace humaine était cachée derrière les collines alentoures. Le vent murmurait entre les plans de maïs mais il n’y avait personne pour l’entendre. C’était un endroit tellement solitaire que Nico avait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient pas venu par la route : plutôt qu’ils avaient été télé-transportés.

 

Le claquement des portières résonna presque. Will leva les yeux vers l’arbre et sourit à Nico :

 

\- En fait… y’a rien ici. Juste cet arbre, mais j’aime bien. Je venais en vélo avec Soledad quand j’étais petit. Y’a rien à faire mais c’est le meilleur coin des Etats-Unis pour faire une sieste. Y’a jamais personne. J’te promets, je sais même pas qui cultive ces champs.

 

Nico s’assit au pied de l’arbre. Le soleil de l’après midi était fort, la sensation était agréable sur la peau. Will s’assit à côté de lui, à l’ombre. C’était trop agréable. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à parler de mythomagic et de l’adaptation en série télé qui passait quand Will était petit. Nico l’avait regardé au casinos Lotus aussi, et pour une fois ils étaient à peu près d’accord : c’était à la fois catastrophique et absolument génial. Le jeu d’acteur était vraiment horrible, l’histoire n’avait aucun sens et les épisodes n’étaient même pas diffusés dans l’ordre. La personne qui jouait Apollon faisait des efforts pour paraître jeune et cool. Globalement, ce n’était pas réussit :

 

\- Il était juste… vraiment nul.

\- Bon, ça, ça va. Ca correspond plutôt bien à Apollon.

 

Nico faillit s’étouffer. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Will disait des choses pareilles sur son père, mais à chaque fois, ça lui faisait peur.

 

\- Un jour, tu auras vraiment des ennuis, Will !

 

Il haussa les épaules :

 

\- J’ai jamais vu Apollon, alors que ça fait des années que j’dis tout haut ce que je pense de lui.

 

Nico mit une seconde à intégrer la phrase de Will. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment de leurs pères, mais Nico avait toujours simplement pensé que Will était un des fils favoris d’Apollon. Ils se ressemblaient parfaitement et il était très puissant, tout devait bien se passer entre eux.

 

\- Tu… ne l’aimes pas ?

 

Will secoua la tête :

 

\- J’ai pas à l’aimer ni quoi que ce soit. C’est une entité surpuissante dont l’existence questionne les frontières de la métaphysique. Il vit dans une partie de l’univers qu’on ne peut même pas imaginer avec nos cerveaux humains. C’est même pas un “il”, d’abord. C’est un “ça”. “Ça” nous dépasse totalement. J’ai pas d’opinion envers “ça” parce que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que “ça” est.

 

Nico ouvrit de grands yeux. Encore une fois, Will était complètement imprévisible, et sa manière de penser était totalement nouvelle. Nico n’avait jamais réfléchi à ça de cette façon. Pour lui, Hadès était un parent, au même titre que sa mère. Un parent souvent bizarre et inatteignable, mais un parent quand même. Ca n’avait pas l’air d’être aussi clair dans la tête de Will. Apollon n’était pas connu pour énormément s’occuper de ses enfants, notamment parce qu’il en avait DES TONNES, mais en général, ses relations avec son bungalow étaient plutôt bonnes.

 

Ils débattirent pendant presque une demie-heure de la nature des dieux, assis sous l’arbre. Mais l’après-midi était chaud et ils avaient beaucoup mangé, Will proposa de faire une sieste et Nico accepta avec joie. L’herbe était moelleuse sous son dos, le soleil lui chauffait le visage et c’était une sensation agréable.

 

Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Nico se posa une question : à quoi ressemblerait la personne dont Will tomberait amoureux ? Etrangement, il ne se l’était jamais vraiment demandé. Il aimait Will sans le comprendre clairement, alors il n’en avait aucune idée. Il avait parfois des éclats de gentillesse, de philosophie, même de colère, qui avaient l’air de sortir de nulle part. Nico ne pouvait jamais dire quand il allait lancer un problème éthique ou parler des prélèvements sanguin. Alors deviner de qui il tomberait amoureux ? Impossible.

 

Il fallait quelqu’un d’aussi exceptionnel que lui. Quelqu’un qui brille aussi fort, dont la présence marquait autant les esprits. Nico posa la main sur sa poitrine. Rien que de se rappeler la sensation que faisait la présence de Will, son coeur s’était emballé. Il avait vraiment conscience qu’il rêvassait dans le vide, qu’il ne serait jamais plus qu’un ami. Mais il avait réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu’il se contenterait de regarder. Et, quand la personne que Will choisira apparaîtra, lui disparaîtra, juste pour ne pas souffrir. De toutes façons, il n’avait pas la prétention de le mériter.

 

Nico ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’endormait. Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva dans le champ brûlé par le soleil de son rêve de la veille qu’il comprit. A peine une seconde après, Soledad se matérialisa devant lui. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, et elle lui ordonna la même chose que la dernière fois : “Câlin !”. Et quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle fondit en pleurs comme la dernière fois. 

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut comme la fois d’avant. A côté de lui, Will dormait, tranquille à l’ombre de l’immense chêne. Le soleil n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, mais, après son rêve, il ne paraissait plus aussi agréable à Nico. Au contraire, la sueur qui coulait dans son dos laissait une sensation insupportable. Ce rêve lui indiquait quelque chose : Soledad était un fantôme assez puissant pour se manifester à une heure différente, à un endroit différent. Mais elle faisait toujours la même chose dans le rêve, ce qui avait une seule signification : elle était en peine et elle avait un message à faire passer. Nico ne savait pas du tout lequel, mais il savait qu’elle n’était pas morte en paix.

 

Quand Will se réveilla pour jouer à Mythomagic, il y avait comme une petite vibration malsaine dans l’air.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours passèrent doucement, au rythme des parties de Mythomagic sous le grand chêne, des baignades dans la rivière, des longues heures à lire des comics dans la chambre de Will, sous le vélux. Ils s’amusèrent à faire une sculpture géante avec des gants d'hôpitaux gonflés comme des ballons attachés entre eux avec du sparadrap. Ils eurent la mauvaise idée de mettre leurs sculpture dehors et elle s’envola, trop légère. Ils lui coururent après dans les champs. Le chien de Will prit l’habitude de s’endormir sur les pieds de Nico, ce qui faisait que celui-ci n’avait jamais de sang dans les jambes en se réveillant. Nico se rendit compte que Will travaillait beaucoup, aussi. Il aurait pensé que la médecine était un talent inné qu’il n’y avait nul besoin d’entretenir, mais Will restait souvent debout tard le soir, dans des bouquins types  _ Bases physiques de l’imagerie médicale _ ou  _ Sémiologie générale _ . Ça avait l’air… compliqué et moyen fun.

 

L’air était toujours chaud, voire brûlant, le soleil n’acceptait aucun nuage pour le camoufler. Il sentait bon, il était lourd et doux comme l’Italie dont Nico se souvenait. Il aimait le Texas, les grandes prairies lumineuses et les champs dorés. Le repère de Will sous le chêne, à des millions de kilomètres de toute civilisation, était devenu son endroit préféré sur terre.

 

Il était extatique d’être dans l’intimité de Will. Ils vivaient au même rythme, ensemble. Nico s’endormait dans des draps à lui. C’était comme un rêve pour le coeur de Nico. À la colonie, Will avait toujours des tonnes de trucs à faire, des gens à voir, des responsabilités à assumer. C’était à la fois le chef de clinique de l’infirmerie et le conseiller des Apollons, il était plus occupé qu’un business man. Quand Nico le voyait, au repas ou pendant les veillées, il n’avait jamais vraiment Will exclusivement pour lui. 

 

Là, c’était totalement différents. Ils ne voyaient que Naomi Solace, le chien, et, parfois, en rêve, Soledad. À part ça, ils étaient seuls au monde. Et c’était naturel. Ils ne se pesaient pas l’un à l’autre. Des fois, le seul fait de lui parler pouvait être une violation de l’intimité de Nico. Avec Will, il n’y avait pas cette sensation d’énergie sociale qui s’épuise. Même si Will était un insupportable moulin à parole, Nico ne se sentait pas fatigué quand il était avec lui. Ni triste, ni inutile, ni inquiet, ni quoi que ce soit. C’était indubitablement un crétin, un peu dangereux pour lui et les autres, avec une tonne d’idée bizarre, ceci dit. Est-ce que ça dérangeait Nico ? Pas vraiment.

 

Naomi Solace était étonnante aussi. Elle n’avait absolument rien à cirer des dieux, des intrigues de l’Olympe, du fait que le père de Nico règne sur les morts. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était que Will ne soit pas blessé. Étonnamment, alors qu’elle était très fière de ce que faisait son fils, Apollon était manifestement le cadet de ses soucis. Un soir, Nico demanda à Will ce qu’il en était, celui-ci répondit sèchement que c’était de l’histoire ancienne entre ses parents. Nico n’insista pas. 

 

Le principal point d’ombre était Soledad et son champs brûlé. Elle revenait inlassablement, une nuit sur deux. Au fur et à mesure, elle gagnait en puissance, et l’idée que Nico avait qu’elle était morte perturbée devint une certitude. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à communiquer avec lui. Il l’entendait mieux, sa voix était claire et haut-perchée. Elle parlait avec un fort accent texan. Il la voyait mieux, aussi. Elle portait une jolie robe à fleur et surtout elle était couverte de marque rouge et enflées en forme de main, sur les bras, le visage, les épaules. C’était comme si quelqu’un lui avait laissé des empreintes en lui faisant un câlin. Nico ne comprenait pas. Il savait que ça voulait dire quelque chose, que tout ce qui s’était passé devait être contenu dans ses rêves, mais il était infoutu de comprendre quoi. En plus, ça impliquait que Will lui cache encore des choses, sur comment sa soeur était morte. Bien sûr, il n’était pas dans l’obligation de tout dire à Nico, mais… ça le blessait, quand même. Il aurait voulu savoir, d’autant que Soledad semblait vouloir qu’il sache, mais il n’osait rien demander à Will. Il ne voyait aucune manière de demander ça de manière acceptable. La probabilité que l’histoire derrière tout ça soit affreuse était beaucoup trop haute.

 

* * *

 

Un après-midi, alors qu’ils étaient dans le jardin à jouer au Uno avec Naomi, le drame se produisit. Personne ne le sentit venir. Ils étaient sous le parasol, assis en tailleur. Nico regardait Will, Will regardait les voitures qui passaient sur la route. Le matelas sur lequel dormait Will était appuyé contre le mur de la maison, pour prendre l’air. Ils avaient fait le ménage de la chambre, avaient tout aéré et dépoussiéré. Le chien reniflait le matelas avec intérêt.

 

Alors qu’il sortait une carte +4 contre Will, Nico vit du coin de l’oeil le chien qui levait la patte, reniflait et…

 

“ _ QUE HACES _ !?”, tonna Naomi à l’intention de son chien.

 

Ce ne fut pas assez pour le décourager. Il urina joyeusement contre le matelas, les oreilles dressées et la langue pendante, l’air très satisfait de lui même. Will et sa mère se levèrent d’un bond, en même temps, pour aller l’arrêter. Il paniqua, et, d’un grand coup de griffe mal assurée, il déchira le matelas de haut en bas. La mère et le fils regardèrent, consternés, le rembourrage qui tombait par gros paquet sur le sol. Le chien renifla les débris deux secondes et s’en désinteressa, préféra aller retrouver sa gamelle.

 

Sur le moment, la scène fit beaucoup rire Nico. Les bouts de matelas qui volaient, le chien qui n’en avait rien à foutre, la tête de Will… tout était vraiment trop drôle. 

 

Mais à l’heure de se coucher-  _ oh _ . 

 

Il n’y avait plus qu’un seul matelas pour eux deux : celui du lit de Will. Physiquement, il était assez grand pour que deux personnes y dorment sans trop se gêner. Émotionnellement, il aurait pu faire 20 mètres carrés que Nico ne se serait pas senti prêt à dormir dedans.

 

Partager un lit avec Will était un fantasme affreux. Même s’ils ne se touchaient pas vraiment, être dans le même lit, c’était… impossible. Jamais Nico supporterait. L’idée d’être dans le lit de Will avait trop d’implications tendres et sexuelles, il rougissait déjà alors qu’il était simplement debout devant le lit.

 

Il regarda le drap et l’oreiller avec de grands yeux paniqués. C’était beaucoup trop  _ bizarre _ . Ça ne semblait pas trop déranger Will, ceci dit. Il était déjà installé dans le fond de son lit. Il portait un short de sport et un vieux t-shirt. En soit, Nico l’avait déjà vu beaucoup moins habillé. Il avait quand même beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard. Il sentait qu’il était affreusement rouge, et Will allait trouver ça bizarre.

Il s’assit finalement sur le bord du lit, le plus loin possible, les trois-quarts de ses fesses dans le vide. Il avait rarement été aussi gêné.

 

\- Déso pour le chien, hein…

\- C’est… pas grave. Je veux dire, tu n’y pouvais rien du tout.

\- Il est complètement con.

\- Je l’aime beaucoup quand même.   
\- Ouais, moi aussi.

 

Ils se mirent tous les deux sous le drap et Nico éteignit la lumière. Un de ses omoplates était dans le vide tellement il essayait de se tenir loin de Will. Ils discutèrent dix minutes avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit. 

 

Nico mit un temps fou à s’endormir. Son corps n’avait aucune intention de se calmer, même juste un peu. Des scénarios niais et inavouables se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu’il restait comme un con, paralysé d’horreur, raide et inconfortable. Son coeur frappait contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait péniblement conscience de l’air qui descendait et remontait sa trachée. L’envie d’aller se blottir contre Will était insupportable. De poser sa tête contre son torse, d’attraper ses mains. D’ici, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui et voir la manière dont il brillait très légèrement dans le noir. Il n’y avait aucun bruit à part leurs respiration, pas de vent dehors, pas de chien qui courrait dans le couloir. Nico, les yeux grands ouverts, pouvait distinguer le velux fermé et le plafond.

 

Il aurait donné tout et n’importe quoi pour prendre Will dans ses bras. Ça le démangeait, à plusieurs reprise il commença à amorcer un mouvement. Mais au final, il ne bougea jamais. Will était à des kilomètres, complètement hors d’atteinte. 

 

Enfin, il s’endormit péniblement. Il fut accueilli par Soledad et le soleil brûlant de son rêve habituel. Seulement, cette fois-ci, quand il se pencha pour câliner Soledad, il se rendit compte qu’elle tenait dans ses mains une paire de gants jetables, comme ceux de l’infirmerie ou de l’hôpital. Ses petits poings étaient serrés autour du latex bleu, tout contractés comme si sa vie en dépendait.  

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le dos mouillé de sueurs froides. Les gants ne rendaient pas le rêve plus flippant en soit, mais il était trop endormi pour l’analyser correctement. Roulant sur le côté, il se promit d’en parler à Will le lendemain matin. Ça avait trop duré, il devait au moins essayer d’avoir une réponse.

 

Il se rendit compte avec horreur et délice qu’il avait roulé en direction de Will, qui était allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l’oreiller. Maintenant, il était tout proche. Il n’y avait que quelques centimètres. Son corps irradiait la chaleur, Nico ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que l’envie de se glisser contre lui. Il s’immobilisa une seconde. La respiration de Will était parfaitement régulière. 

 

D’un coup, mais avec une lenteur de petit animal qui sort de son terrier, Nico se rapprocha. L’odeur de Will lui prenait les narines et l’hypnotisait, il était physiquement incapable de résister. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, leurs peaux se touchèrent. Un frisson d’excitation parcourut Nico. La sensation était agréable, douce, en même temps elle dévorait son ventre et il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il entendait son sang cogner dans ses oreilles et il souriait tout seul.

 

Il se blottit contre Will, en chien de fusil contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais dormir dans cette position. C’était beaucoup trop. Mais il essaya quand même, il ferma les yeux. Will bougea. Nico garda les yeux serrés, maintenant une respiration presque calme.

 

Il en venait à espérer que Will se réveille. Qu’il se rende compte de la position de Nico et… qu’il réagisse. Qu’il le câline, qu’il réponde à son affection. Qu’il pense que Nico est endormi et qu’il… qu’il en profite. Nico rougit tout seul dans le noir. Et si Will avait une réaction- MERDE, il était vraiment en train de se réveiller.   
  


Le coeur de Nico plongea dans sa poitrine. Will secoua la tête, soupira, pris une grande inspiration et se leva. Tous les atomes du corps de Nico étaient parfaitement immobiles. Il concentrait tous les neurones qui lui restaient pour forcer sa respiration à être régulière. 

 

Will tâtonna sur le matelas, sa main heurta l’épaule de Nico. Avec un petit bruit étonné, il palpa Nico, se demandant visiblement ce que c’était. Il comprit en effleurant son visage et retira précipitamment sa main.

 

Le temps était arrêté. Nico était à moitié évanoui à cause de l’émotion. Il entendit Will qui bougeait.

 

Qu’est ce qu’il allait faire. Est ce qu’il allait le toucher ? Est ce qu’il allait se rendre compte que Nico ne dormait pas vraiment ? 

 

Will soupira. 

Se leva.

Se rallongea à l’autre bout du lit, loin de Nico.

 

Le matelas resta froid là où il était auparavant. Le coeur de Nico se serra avec amertume. Tous ses scénarios mignons s’effondrèrent. Will ne voulait visiblement pas de proximité avec lui. Pas de contact et pas de câlin.

 

C’était normal, puisque Will n’était pas interessé par Nico.   
  


Nico aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, ceci dit. Ses rêves étaient stupides et pleins de désillusions, d’accord, mais il aurait préféré les garder. Il avait l’impression débile d’avoir le coeur brisé alors qu’il aurait totalement du s’y attendre. Bien sûr que non, Will ne profiterait pas de son endormissement pour le prendre dans ses bras. 

 

Il avait froid, maintenant, et l’impression de s’être pris un coup. 

 

Il respirait un peu péniblement. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge avec un petit bruit pathétique. Will le remarqua et demanda à voix basse :

 

\- Je t’ai réveillé ?

 

Nico répondit par un grognement et se retourna dans le lit. Will prit ça pour un “non”.   
  


* * *

 

 

Techniquement, Nico ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Will. Il n’avait rien fait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de faire. Il n’avait pas voulu être blessant ou quoi que ce soit. Il s’était juste éloigné de Nico parce qu’il n’était pas pédé et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’un autre mec lui fasse un câlin. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Surtout pas Nico et ses sentiments indésirables.

 

Pourtant à partir de cette nuit là, il y eût quelque chose qui n’allait pas entre eux. Le lit qu’ils se partageaient était grand et glacé, ils auraient pu être sur des continents différents que ça aurait fait la même chose. 

 

Ils étaient moins sincères l’un envers l’autre. Ils étaient constamment sur leurs gardes pour faire comme si tout était normal alors qu’ils avaient parfaitement conscience que ça ne l’était pas. Le poids de la culpabilité et l’impression d’avoir dégouté Will écrasaient constamment le coeur de Nico. Il en avait du mal à dormir. 

 

Naomi les regardait interagir en plissant les yeux. Elle semblait pouvoir deviner ce qu’il se passait. Ça terrifiait Nico. Lui qui avait commencé, juste un peu, à se dire qu’il avait le droit d’aimer Will, s’obligeait maintenant à penser comme dans les années 20.

 

À quelques jours du retour à la colonie, ils retournèrent sous le grand chêne, à l’endroit préféré de Will. La chaleur, ce jour là, était insupportable. L’air était tellement lourd que Nico le sentait péniblement descendre dans sa trachée à chaque fois qu’il inspirait. Il transpirait tellement que son jeans lui collait à la peau.

 

Ils étaient assis sous l’arbre à jouer à Mythomagic quand l’orage éclata. Nico riait encore quand ils se précipitèrent vers le pick-up pour se mettre à l’abris. Ils montèrent en catastrophe, jetant les cartes sur le tableau de bord. Ils étaient déjà trempés, alors même qu’ils n’étaient restés que deux minutes sous la pluie.   
  


Mais Nico détestait les orages. Il en avait peur. Il avait surtout peur de celui qui les provoquait, Zeus. Ils lui rappelaient tout le temps que sa famille, qui n’avait rien demandé à personne, avait été détruite à cause de ses machinations incompréhensibles et lointaines. La pluie faisait un bruit monstrueux en s’écrasant sur le toit du pick-up. Sa mère et sa soeur étaient mortes de toutes ces conneries. Peut-être que demain ou cet après-midi, il mourrait aussi.

 

Il releva les yeux vers Will. Ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient sur son siège, son t-shirt trempé collait à son torse. Il était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, la culpabilité serra la gorge de Nico. Il ne devrait vraiment pas penser à ça tout le temps.

 

L’orage et la gêne ne faisaient pas bon ménage, d’autant qu’ils étaient à l’étroit dans le pick-up. Leurs jambes se touchaient de manière inconfortable et il n’y avait rien d’autre à regarder que les pectoraux de Will. 

 

Ils essayèrent de reprendre la partie de Mythomagic, mais Nico tremblait au moindre coup de tonnerre. Il avait peur et il était fatigué, son ventre était serré, il regardait autour de lui comme si quelque chose d’hostile pouvait surgir à tout moment, de n’importe où. Ce qui avait été le cas toute sa  **putain** de vie. La quatrième fois qu’il sursauta, l’air terrifié, Will lui demanda : 

 

\- Nico ? Ça va ? 

 

Nico cligna des yeux, étonné par la question, comme s’il n’était pas à moitié mort de peur. 

 

\- Ça va… oui.

\- Ben visiblement… pas trop. Désolé, on aurait du regarder la météo. Ils devaient sûrement annoncer cet orage.

 

Son ton était doux et sincère. Il devait vraiment s’en vouloir de ne pas avoir regardé la météo. Ce qui était stupide, en fait. L’orage aurait fait peur à Nico même s’ils étaient à l’intérieur. D’un coup, un éclair frappa le sol violemment, ils purent sentir la colline qui tremblait. Nico lâcha une exclamation terrifiée.  

C’était ridicule et un peu humiliant. Mais Will ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte, il attrapa les poignets de Nico, le tirant vers lui.

 

La tête de Nico tomba contre l’épaule de Will. Les cartes Mythomagic avaient volées un peu partout sur leurs genoux. Les longs doigts de Will serraient les bras de Nico. 

Son odeur envahissait tout l’espace autour d’eux. Le cerveau de Nico était plus ou moins mort. La culpabilité la peur l’excitation l’envie de rire comme un dément se battaient dans son ventre. La foudre frappa de nouveau un arbre proche. Le tonnerre ne fit pas la moitié du bruit que faisait le sang de Nico en battant dans ses oreilles. 

 

Doucement, Nico se laissa glisser dans les bras de Will, perdu et étourdi comme si tout ce qui le raccrochait à la réalité était les mains de Will sur ses poignets.

Will ne bougea pas, cette fois.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Nico était seul dans le lit. Les voix de Will et de sa maman résonnaient depuis le jardin. Il y avait aussi les jappements du chien, des bruits de couverts. Ils devaient avoir mis la table du petit déjeuner dehors. 

 

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il faisait trop chaud. Le monde tournait autour de Nico, tous ses muscles étaient ridiculement lourds, ils tiraient. Il avait une fièvre affreuse. En se rasseyant, Nico remarqua quelque chose sur ses bras. Du milieu de sa main à son coude, il avait des grosses cloques, gonflées et blanches. Au creux de son coude, elles semblaient presque vouloir exploser tellement elles étaient gonflées d’un liquide bizarre. La première chose auquel Nico pensa, c’est qu’il fallait  _ probablement _ qu’il montre ça à Will.

 

Étourdi par la fatigue et la fièvre, il se leva péniblement et rejoint le jardin en s’appuyant sur les murs. Le sol montait et descendait dangereusement. Nico avait la bouche affreusement pâteuse, sa langue lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été rôtie. Il ne devait pas être plus de 9h, mais le soleil était déjà insupportable. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer tout seuls, ils piquaient. Quand il parvint à franchir la porte d’entrée, il leva faiblement la main pour les protéger.

 

La réaction de Will en le voyant ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi Nico s’attendait. Il venait lui présenter un cas sûrement très intéressant d’une maladie chelou. Will aurait au moins pu être un peu enthousiaste. 

 

Mais non. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le corps de Nico de haut en bas, deux fois exactement, avant qu’il ne vire pâle comme un linge. Sa mère serra son plat de cookie en les regardant tous les deux. Elle semblait comprendre quelque chose qui échappait à Nico.

 

Il n’avait jamais vu le beau visage de Will dans cet état. Il avait l’air terrifié, dégouté et paniqué. Sa bouche était tordu dans un rictus improbable. Le coeur de Nico s’arrêta. Qu’est ce qu’il avait fait ? Il ne voulait pas… dégouter Will.

 

Celui-ci recula de deux pas :

 

\- Putain… putain. PUTAIN !

 

Sans prévenir, il s’enfuit. Il bouscula Nico et disparut derrière la maison, le laissant complètement désorienté. Naomi Solace soupira :

 

\- Ah,  _ Dio _ …

 

Elle posa son plat de cookies sur la table de jardin, puis attrapa Nico par les épaules, glissant une main rassurante contre lui pour le soutenir. 

 

\- Viens,  _ Carino _ , on rentre. Tu seras mieux sur le canapé au frais.

 

Nico la regarda, hagard, fiévreux et paniqué  :

 

\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Will ?

\- Il va revenir, ne t’en fais pas. Viens.

 

Il la suivit en titubant, se laissant aider jusqu’au sofa où il s’avachit péniblement. Naomi Solace disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec un grand verre d’eau et du paracétamol.

 

\- Je vais tout t’expliquer, Nico, mais d’abord je veux que tu prennes ça et que tu te reposes un peu. 

 

Nico voulu protester, mais il était trop faible. Il avala le médicament et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve (étonnant) jusqu’à midi. En revenant à lui-même, il se rendit compte qu’il était couvert par un plaid épais et que Mme Solace veillait sur lui depuis la table du salon, où elle faisait des mots croisés. Il gémit, encore assommé mais moins fiévreux. Elle se leva pour lui redonner de l’eau, puis s’assit à côté de lui.

 

\- Nico… il y a des choses que Will aurait du te dire. Il ne l’a… Il ne l’a pas fait, visiblement. 

 

Elle était étrangement calme, alors que son fils s’était enfui comme s’il avait la mort aux trousses. Et encore, Nico avait déjà vu Will avec la mort aux trousses, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. 

 

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que Will a réagit comme ça ? Qu’est ce que j’ai ? Il sait ? Ce que j’ai ? Oh, non, est-ce que ce que j’ai, c’est ce que…

 

Au fur et à mesure qu’il lâchait des mots incohérents, le cerveau de Nico faisait des connexions. L’odeur de fantôme qui avait pris Nico à la gorge le premier jour revint, encore plus forte. 

 

\- C’est la même chose que… que votre fille, non ?

 

Elle hocha la tête :

 

\- C’est son pouvoir…

\- Le pouvoir de Soledad ?

 

Il y eut un moment de flottements, puis, doucement et d’un coup :

 

\- De Will…

 

Nico ne comprit pas :

 

\- Mais… non, le pouvoir de Will, c’est la méde…

\- Non. La médecine ça s’apprend. Ce que son père a légué à Will, c’est la peste.

 

Il sortit ses bras de sous le plaid pour les regarder, couverts de cloques enflées. 

 

\- Quoi-, je n’ai jamais… Il n’a jamais montré...

\- Nico, c’est ce dont Soledad est partie.

 

La sensation à l’instant où Nico réalisa le laissa glacé, pétrifié et vaguement terrifié.

 

\- Le pouv- le pouvoir de Will a…

\- Oui.

 

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux bruns étaient calmes mais lointains.

 

\- Il ne sait pas exactement comment il fonctionne. Il pense que c’est quand il touche quelqu’un à mains nues avec une émotion forte.

 

C’était très con, mais Nico ne trouva rien d’autre à dire que :

 

\- C’est pas pratique comme don…

\- Ce n’est pas un don. C’est une malédiction.

 

Il y eut encore une seconde de silence gêné. Mme Solace posa sa main sur le genou de Nico :

 

\- Je n’aimais pas Apollon, je ne voulais rien à voir avec lui. Will était sensé être ma punition.

\- Pour… quoi ?

\- Pour l’avoir rejeté. À l’époque, il y avait du rififi chez les dieux, certains pouvaient procréer, d’autre non. Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais il se méfiait des autres. Enfin, ils se méfiaient tous les uns des autres.

\- Will… 

\- Il devait tuer mes futurs enfants pour me punir de ne pas avoir voulu de son père, puis devenir son âme damnée. Être une arme si une guerre venait à éclater.

 

Elle était étrangement calme. Ce n’était pas une colère froide ou quoi que ce soit. Elle avait vraiment l’air d’accepter pleinement ce qu’elle racontait, comme si elle avait simplement parlé d’une vieille rupture. Nico savait que les dieux pouvaient être monstrueux. Il n’avait simplement jamais vu de mortels qui leur ai survécu de cette manière.

 

\- Will n’est pas… il n’est pas une arme ou quoi que ce soit… c’est notre chef de clinique… je veux dire.

 

Les dieux pouvaient faire ça. À leurs manières, c’était ce qu’ils étaient, Percy, lui, Thalia et Jason. Ils n’avaient pas été créés pour servir leurs parents, mais c’est plus ou moins ce qu’ils avaient fait pendant les guerres contre Chronos et Gaia. Bien sûr qu’Apollon pouvait faire ça aussi.

 

Le champion d’Apollon serait un grand, beau jeune homme blond, pour attirer le respect mystique qu’on a envers les statues de marbres qui ont traversés des millénaires. Il serait extraverti et charismatique, pour manipuler et diriger. Il connaîtrait parfaitement l’anatomie, pour que ses flèches empoisonnées aillent se loger dans les grosses artères ou dans les plexus nerveux. Il comprendrait en détails la physiologie pour empoisonner. Il serait courageux et volontaire pour tenir sur le champs de bataille. Imaginatif pour trouver des stratégies dans les moments perdus. Imprévisible pour ne jamais laisser les ennemis se reposer. Il serait un fléau.

 

Will apparu sur le pas de la porte. Ses larmes avaient creusés des sillons profonds dans la poussière de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges, explosés. Son vieux t-shirt était défoncé aussi. Ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées autour d’un gros bouquin :  _ Infectiologie et parasitologie : éléments de diagnostic et de traitement _

 

\- T’es pas du tout comme ça.

 

Nico avait laissé ça s’échapper tout seul, et Will lui répondit en levant le menton et avec la voix tremblante :

 

\- Non, nique sa race, j’suis beaucoup mieux.

 


End file.
